Linda Aberração
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Porque, Aburame Shino, você é minha linda aberração. x ABURAME SHINO/SABAKU NO TEMARI, presente para Wuahana x


essa fic foi feita após ler TDAS as fics da senhorita Wuahana XD adoru ela, mas até q eh triste TT.TT

naruto naum me pertence u.u

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Linda aberração**

_Eu te odeio. Como eu te odeio. Você é irritante. O jeito como você anda silenciosamente. O jeito como você assusta os outros... O jeito como você me causa arrepios na espinha... Só de me olhar. Sim... Eu te odeio. Mas o que mais eu odeio em você... É o jeito como você me fez amar-te. _

_Amei-te com um primeiro olhar. Mas não aqueles de relance. Ah, não! Pra te amar só se te olhar profundamente. Sabe... Eu estava feliz, amando o Shikamaru. Mas então eu te olhei profundamente... Naqueles seus óculos escuros perversos de tanto... Mistério. E então caí no amor._

_Mas este amor é corrompido. Tão corrompido que eu te matei. Eu falei que você era uma aberração... Que você deveria estar morto... Que eu te odiava... Que você tinha que ser capturado e estudado pelos ANBUs. Que todos te respeitavam e/ou fingiam ser seus amigos... Por medo? Por você ser uma criatura grotesca? Falei tudo isso de modo ensaiado. Eu estudei essa fala por dois anos e meio. DOIS ANOS E MEIO._

_Mas você morreu._

_Por minha culpa você caiu na desesperança... E morreu. Como você pôde morrer?_

_Você não entende que meu amor é doente?_

_Não entende que eu falei tudo isso... Só pra depois te consolar?_

_Eu queria que você viesse até mim e chorasse. Então... Eu iria te consolar. Falar que eu não tinha falado por mal. Iria demonstrar meu amor da forma mais bela. Iria te consolar por uma noite inteira... Ou até mais! De qualquer maneira... Iria te consolar até você puder se levantar de novo._

_Mas isso não ocorreu. Eu pensei que você era forte. Pensei que você ia conseguir superar. Mas eu me enganei, né? Eu te derrubei e você não levantou. Não veio até mim..._

_E agora você está morto._

_Só queria ter te dito que era mentira. Muitas pessoas te amavam. Mas eu não podia suportar. Era tanto ciúme._

_Ciúme?_

_Ciúme._

_Sim... Daquela Hyuuga da rama principal. Quando havia algum problema, você a consolava. Você chorava pra ela? Você se consolava com ela? Você devia fazer isso. Antes de padecer._

_Era eu que deveria te abraçar. Tocar em você. Ouvir as suas confissões. Abraça-lo. Beija-lo. Ver seus olhos. Ver sua face sem essas 'máscaras'. Sentir você me amando. Sentir seu calor. Corar ao você me confessar que me amava. Ficar acordada com você, a noite inteira, lembrando de coisas. Mostrar a todos da vila que eu tinha você... E você me tinha._

_Era EU que deveria fazer isso. EU. Porque meu amor é tão egoísta, que preferia mata-lo a deixa-lo ficar ao lado de alguém que te amasse... Alguém que não fosse... Eu._

_A sua amada agora chora por você. Aquele garoto das tatuagens e jeito de cão... Nem me lembro o nome dele... Bom, de qualquer forma, ele está tentando, ao menos, deixa-la em pé. Mas ele não consegue. O primo tenta fazer o mesmo... Enquanto Sakura, a loira burra e aquela que eu derrotei, de forma esplêndida, estão abraçando-a._

_Por falar nessa luta... Você viu, não é? Você me viu lutando, viu meu poder. Então porque não me amou?_

_As lágrimas que derramo aqui não são de tristeza... Nem de culpa. São de raiva mesmo. Por você nunca ter me olhado da maneira que eu te olhei. É por isso você merece ficar aí, morto. Porque você não me amou._

_Mas não se preocupe. Eu te amo. Sempre vou te amar. NUNCA vou deixar meus olhos pousarem em outra face... Que não fosse a sua. Porque, meu querido, você é tudo que eu quero. Você é único... Você sempre será único. Aburame Shino, você é..._

_**Minha linda aberração.**_

------------------------------------------------

esperu q tenham gostado

essa eh uma fic dedicada à senhorita Wuahana (como gostaria q ela fosse minha sensei o.o) esperu q tenha gostado

d tanto q eu li suas fics, me fizeram fazer essa daí XD

e olha q eu amei ela.

foi realmente minha melhor (até agora)

tbm dedico à minha beta q, por mais q seja mááá me deu boas dicas...

esperu q ela goste

por favor, review!

P.S.: eu dei dicas e dicas, quem acertar... ganha uma oneshot especial d qualquer casal XD


End file.
